


Apple Pie

by all_the_broken



Series: Welcome to the 21st Century Mr Rogers [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_broken/pseuds/all_the_broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Steve's first date involves apple pie, knowing looks from Tony Stark, and conversations about 'Ghost'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

“Apple pie?” Darcy asked incredulously. “That’s what you want to do for our first date, stay at home and bake apple pie?” She was dressed up. She was wearing heels.

Steve gave her the puppy dog eyes again. “Well, yeah,” he replied and Darcy could just see him as a golden retriever, ears and tail drooping, just waiting to be told he’d done something wrong. “Do you... did you have something else in mind?”

“Me? No,” she said, kicking off her heels and walking over to give him a hug. “Damn you’re tall! But no, baking a good old fashioned apple pie sounds like fun, where do we start?”

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Steve took her hand and led her into the kitchen, pointing to a handwritten recipe card with a Stark Industries logo on the top. “It was my mom’s recipe but Tony’s thinking of releasing it with some official Avengers stuff. Proceeds to go to the cleanup of the city of course.”

“Of course,” Darcy repeated. She had seen recipes like this before online when she baked with her grams but none of them had quite so much flair as this one. There were no actual quantities for the spices or sugar or even apples but the pastry case was very cut and dry, one cup of this, two of this, melt the butter first and then add it to the flour, it all made her head spin. “Looks like you’re missing a few quantities there Cap,” she told him, pointing unnecessarily at the missing numbers.

Scratching the back of his neck, Steve frowned. “Yeah, my mom never really used measurements for the apple mix, she liked to taste it instead, that’s why we need so many apples.” He gestured vaguely to the giant bowl of granny smith apples on the counter, twice as many as Darcy assumed they’d need. “Do you want to get started?”

* * *

Darcy shrieked as the apple mixture began to boil over, sugar, water, spices, and apple juice flooding the stovetop. “Don’t panic,” Steve laughed, reaching around her to turn the heat down. “It says simmer not boil.”

“I can read,” Darcy retorted, managing not to sound like a child despite the whining tone. “I just forgot to turn the heat down.”

“I know, I used to do that all the time, it doesn’t matter, really, now come here and help me with the pastry.”

“Yes bossy,” Darcy muttered but she stood in front of the bowl as directed and placed her hands inside. She could feel Steve’s hulking presence behind her, his breath warm on the top of her head. “Is this going to be like Ghost?” she asked without thinking.

One of Steve’s hands rested on the counter beside the bowl, normally she’d feel claustrophobic with someone standing so close but instead Darcy felt comfortable and securely caged in knowing that he would let her move even if he didn’t want her to. “What’s Ghost?” he asked, lips millimetres from her ear.

Darcy’s swallow was embarrassingly audible. “It’s a movie where the guy gets murdered but stays as a ghost to protect her from the guys who killed him. There’s this one really famous scene involving clay.”

“Clay?” Steve asked sceptically, resting a hand on the small of her back and reaching into the bowl to check the mixture. “How does that relate to baking?”

“Well, she’s sculpting and he,” she cut off as his other hand joined the first in the bowl, covering her gently.

“You have to rub the butter and flour together, you can’t just stir it. Like this,” he guided her hands for a minute, teaching her the simple movements before releasing her to continue on her own. “Sorry, you were saying?”

Darcy sputtered an incoherent sentence about the scene, something along the lines of ‘and there’s clay and the hand and hers and what?’ causing Steve to laugh again. His hands rested on either side of her again and Darcy couldn’t help herself. She pushed the bowl away and wiped her hands on a dishcloth before turning to face the Captain. “And I don’t think it ended like this,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She squeaked a little when she was lifted onto the bench but otherwise made no protest, going so far as to lock her legs around Steve’s waist.

He detangled his hand from her hair and set it on the bench for balance. “Darcy,” he muttered into her mouth. “Darcy...” She ignored him, reaching back to grab his hand.

CRASH!

“Shoot,” Steve swore.

Darcy gripped his elbows tightly and leaned backwards until she could look over the bench. “Oops.” She unhooked her legs from Steve’s waist just as the door banged open and Tony sauntered in, a knowing smirk on his lips.

“Someone get a little excited there, children?” he asked with an eyebrow raised as Steve blushed.

“Like you never break anything,” Darcy shot back. “It was... four cars in the last two months, wasn’t it?”

Tony shrugged, grabbing his wallet off the table. “That’s two a month, not too shabby. Play safely!”

Darcy sighed and hopped off the bench. “I’ll grab the broom, you start the pastry again, okay?” she said, pressing a chaste kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Maybe next time we won’t make such a mess.”

“N-next time? You want to do this again?”

“Well, yeah, but maybe next time we could actually, you know, go out, save broken bowls and Tony’s assholery.”

Steve grinned and bent to kiss her chastely on the lips. “That sounds fair,” he admitted. “And I would definitely like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end was a little rushed but I'm going to make the excuse of long work days, a cold, and an annoying sister :P Feedback is wonderful and loved. (Also, thank you to Ele, for the neverending ship support!)


End file.
